Danny Cooksey
Daniel Ray Allen "Danny" Cooksey, Jr. (born November 2, 1975) is an American actor, comedian, singer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2001) - Lifeguard (ep9) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Mooch *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Dave, A Dancing Boy (ep17), A Rugby Player (ep8), Acolyte (ep14), An Invading Warrior (ep3), An Invisigoth (ep13), An Ox (ep6), Another Villager (ep6), Box Office Guy (ep8), Casmago (ep5), Cribby (ep12), Dragon (ep18), Evil Pie (ep18), Ghost Dad (ep16), Jack (ep14), Kronkaz (ep5), Man (ep7), Numb Clerk (ep3), Seagull (ep21), Some Kid (ep4), Super Cool Ghost (ep16), The Efgy Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Unlucky Feller (ep9), Vendor (ep1), Warrior 2 (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Pals Guy (ep54) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Milo Kamalani, Baron Von Gus (ep32), Marco (ep65), Wind (ep32) *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Urchin *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Brad Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Thaddeus (ep34), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) - Peng, Thug#1 (ep63), Villager#2 (ep63) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2008) - Django (ep18) *Foofur (1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Snake Eyes *Hey Arnold! (1996) - Stoop Kid (ep3) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Agent Disembodied Head (ep23), Customer (ep6), Dirge (ep2), Greg (ep6), Keef (ep2), Melvin, Pizza Man (ep23), Random Kid (ep17), Screaming Guy (ep9), Small Child (ep9) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Lord Amur Junior (ep13), PoGo (ep13) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Shane (ep18) *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Biker (ep21), Chip (ep21), Chubby Puppy (ep19), Chucky (ep45), Humphrey (ep33), Security Guard (ep19), Teen Boy#2 (ep27), Volleyball Player (ep27), Additional Voices *Static Shock (2000-2004) - F-Stop/'Hotstreak'/'Francis Stone' *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Dr. Cheechoo *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Wanuug (ep33) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Montana Max, Wex Wuthor (ep21) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Peter Lik (eps1-26) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Jack Spicer, Good Jack (ep42) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Brett, Chet 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Stoop Kid *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Production Assistant *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Montana Max Video Games 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Leo, Killseeker 3, Scared Businnessman *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Quake 4 (2005) - Anderson *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Evil Montana Max, Montana Max *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Jack Spicer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Maru *Super Swing Golf: Season 2 (2007) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. Category:American Voice Actors